The present invention relates to a target game apparatus and more particularly to a bowling type game having pivotally mounted pins which can be easily reset. Simulated bowling games of the type which may be used in a room or arcade have been well received by the public. A common example of this type of bowling game is a coin operated machine having the pins pivotally mounted to a frame above a simulated bowling alley wherein the alley surface, under the pins, includes a number of feelers associated with the pins to cause them to be retracted as a bowling ball or puck passes over the feelers.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved target game apparatus simulating a bowling game, but employing a new approach thereto, and which is inexpensive to manufacture and yet durable enough for continued and lasting use.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention the target game includes a substantially vertical frame having a plurality of target members in the form of simulated bowling pins pivotally mounted thereto in a circular arrangement within an aperture provided in the frame. The target members are movable between a first, vertical set position when the pins lie substantially in one plane in a vertical front face of the frame, and a second, knocked-down position wherein the target members are substantially horizontal or perpendicular to the front face of the frame. The game includes cam means for maintaining the target members in either the vertical set position or the horizontal knocked-down positions. A projectile in the form of a ball is propelled by one of the players of the game through the air at the frame in an attempt to move the target members from the vertical set position to the horizontal knocked-down position. After one player has attempted to knock down the target members, they are manually reset for the next player of the game.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.